


La cita (repetición)

by lockedin221B



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedin221B/pseuds/lockedin221B
Summary: Sherlock Holmes está de bajón pero John no aceptará nada de eso. Es Nochebuena y hay cosas que hacer.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	La cita (repetición)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [distantstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/distantstarlight/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Date (reprise)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246992) by [distantstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/distantstarlight/pseuds/distantstarlight). 



> La explicación de repetición entre paréntesis en el título es porque la autora cuando publicó este fic estaba enferma, se equivocó y publicó la mitad de una página del fic equivocado. He decidido mantenerlo porque me pareció una anécdota divertida.

Sherlock estaba en su sillón y suspiró. Era Nochebuena y su época menos favorita del año. A Sherlock no le gustaba el comercialismo de la temporada, la falsedad del marketing, la infinita repetición de la música y el esquema de colores. Para él era solo otra fecha en el calendario, no estaba interesado en el resto de ello. No odiaba exactamente las vacaciones, pero realmente odiaba la parte de la temporada que estaba obligado a experimentar demasiadas veces, y no le gustaba.

Sherlock estaba solo. La navidad era una época para la familia y los amigos excepto que la relación de Sherlock con su familia era cuanto mejor, **extremadamente** tensa, y todos se evitaban los unos a los otros tanto como era posible. John era su único amigo y **él** tenía una abundancia de familia, así como de otros amigos para celebrar las vacaciones. No lo habían discutido. No tenía sentido discutirlo cuando era tan obvio. Sherlock sabía que John se marcharía, probablemente hasta año nuevo, a algún sitio evocador y hogareño y rodeado de seres queridos.

Sherlock iba a estar completamente solo. Mami y Papa le habían pedido que fuera a su casa por navidad otra vez, pero después de la agitación del año pasado, Sherlock no estaba cómodo con la idea de tener que ir a nadar en los recuerdos de **John eligiendo a Mary** una vez más. Mycroft se había ofrecido a dejar que sus padres se quedaran en su mansión durante las vacaciones y Sherlock ya había cenado con ellos una vez esta semana, y ese era todo el tiempo que estaba dispuesto a ceder por el momento. Solo podía soportar hasta cierta cantidad de amonestaciones por parte de Mycroft antes de que ocurriera un intento de fratricidio. Quedarse solo en s piso era el mejor regarlo que Sherlock podía darle a aquellos cercanos a él.

Taciturno, Sherlock se fue al sofá y se acurrucó en una bola de miseria. Mary estaba muerta y él no lo sentía, pero esa falta le hacía sentirse culpable. Su mejor amigo había perdido al amor de su vida, Sherlock debería sentir algún tipo de apoyo en algo sobre eso pero no era capaz. Sabía que su anhelo sin sentido nunca se resolvería y era exasperante ser la patética mitad en un asunto de amor no correspondido. No tenía sentido intentar ya nada. Sherlock planeaba pasar los próximos días justo aquí en el sofá, solo dejando su abrazo cuando absolutamente lo necesitara. -Pareces una de esas princesas de cuento que desfallecían.

Sherlock se acurrucó más cuando la provocadora voz de John interrumpió su miseria interna. - ¿Qué quieres, John? -. Sherlock sabía que sonaba cansado y triste pero era demasiado cierto para ocultarlo y de todas formas ¿para qué molestarse? _John nunca le amaría de la misma manera que había amado a Mary y eso era todo. De todas maneras, ¿por qué estaba aquí? ¿No debería John haber hecho la maleta ya para irse a donde fuera que se iba a ir?_

-Servir y proteger a su majestad, defender su honor, pero también ofrecerle este té que he preparado cuidadosamente con mis propias manos-. John sonaba dramáticamente cortés y en contra de su voluntad, Sherlock se rio. -Venga, levántese princesa enfurruñada, beba su té. También he traído galletas.

Sherlock miró sobre su hombro a John. Estaba sujetando una taza caliente de té. Sobre la mesita del salón había una bandeja de galletas brillantemente decoradas. -Esta vez no voy a irme a ningún sitio, ni tampoco tú, así que tengo todo planeado.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? Me quedaré justo aquí.

-No, no lo harás.

-Sí, lo haré.

-Realmente pienso que no, no después de que oigas mis planes.

-No estoy vestido para salir.

-No me importa, lleva tu pijama raído si quieres. Hoy vamos a salir y vamos a hacer cosas. Arriba. Venga. Arriba, arriba, arriba-. John consiguió que Sherlock se moviera en contra de su voluntad y a pesar de su insistencia en decir que no lo iba a hacer, Sherlock se vistió apropiadamente. Después de beberse su té y de comer dos galletas cada uno, John sacó a Sherlock del piso. -Esto te va a encantar.

Sherlock tenía sus dudas. John ignoró su silencio enfurruñado y disfrutó del viaje en taxi hasta su destino. -El Museo de Londres, ¿en serio, John?

-Calla. Me encanta el museo y nunca vamos, excepto en casos. Quiero ir, dar un paseo y absorber algo de historia-. Entraron e hicieron exactamente lo que dijo que iba a hacer. Vagaron por ahí, examinando al tuntún artefactos expuestos en las galerías. John se acercó hasta un hombre con ropa seria y después de unas breves palabras, tiró de la manga de Sherlock para hacer que le siguiera. Al final Sherlock y John estaban de pie frente a una vitrina de lo que solo podía ser descrito como bien llena. Las estanterías parecían estar descuidadamente llenas con joyas de todo tipo; collares, broches, pendientes, pulseras, incluso cuencos enjoyados y toda forma de riquezas, todos estaban esparcidos juntos en un desastre caótico que brillaba y resplandecía.

Sherlock jadeó. ¡Sabía a qué estaba mirando! Sherlock se giró y miró a John que estaba de pie junto a él sonriendo orgullosamente. - ¿Cómo lo supiste?

\- ¿Cómo no podría? Creciste buscando el tesoro perdido por supuesto, sabías acerca de este tesoro, pero dudaba que alguna vez te hubieras tomado el tiempo para venir a verlo.

John tenía razón. Sherlock miró todos los objetos con casi reverencia. - **The Cheapside Hoard.** Nadie sabe exactamente cómo llegó ahí, hay especulación, pero no pruebas reales. Podría haber pasado de cualquier número de formas, nunca lo sabremos con certeza. Imagina, John, todo esto en lo que equivalía a un agujero en el suelo y ¿quién sabe durante cuánto tiempo? Quiero decir, sí, puedes datar los objetos por su material y forma, pero eso no es a lo que me refiero. ¿Cómo llego todo a estar junto? Hay tantos sitios desde los cuales vinieron estas cosas y aun así aquí están, hermanos del mismo nido de misterio. Es maravilloso.

John parecía extremadamente satisfecho consigo mismo y no hizo ningún esfuerzo para llevar a Sherlock a ver otras vitrinas, contento de dejar al eufórico detective asesor leer detenidamente esta, absorbiendo cada detalle meticulosamente. Sin embargo, después de un extenso momento, el estómago de John rugió. Sherlock se irguió, sabiendo que su amigo requeriría algún tipo de alimento. - ¿Vamos?

-Llegaremos a tiempo para nuestra reserva si nos vamos ahora-. ¿ _Reserva_? ¿ _Había hecho John reservas para el día de navidad_? ¿ _Con él_? -Sé que no te importa mucho el pavo.

A Sherlock no le importaba para nada, considerándolo seco, demasiado insípido, y demasiado desesperado y requerido para acompañarlo con las demasiadas guarniciones para ser digno de ser respetado. Sabía que era irracional sobre eso pero ahí estaba. Sherlock se preguntó por los planes de John, especialmente cuando el taxi los llevó a la puerta de un restaurante asiático lujoso. -Tienen un especial de navidad, solo durante hoy, hecho para gente como tú.

-John, ¿de qué se trata todo esto? ¿Primero el museo, ahora la cena? ¿Durante cuánto tiempo has tenido estos planes preparados?

John simplemente sonrió y le dio su nombre al _maître d’._ Fueron conducidos hasta una mesa pequeña privada donde sus bebidas de esta época les estaban esperando y su camarero asignado. Sherlock miró alrededor de la sutil sala, y luego a John. - ¿Y bien?

-He estado planeando esto durante semanas, Sherlock. Tú y yo nunca salimos para simplemente pasar un buen rato y nos lo merecemos. Quiero estar aquí contigo, mi mejor amigo, para celebrar las vacaciones, las que sean-. Los ojos de John estaban brillando y felices. -Aquí es donde siempre elegiré estar, Sherlock, justo aquí contigo, para todo.

-No lo entiendo.

-Lo sé, Sherlock, y está bien. Cómete los aperitivos-. La comida estaba llegando mágicamente y Sherlock se dio cuenta de que John tuvo que haber preseleccionado sus opciones para cenar si todo estaba preparado tan pronto. ¿Cuánta planificación había ido en esto? –¡Me encanta la sopa de cangrejo!

-Lo sé, y el paneer, eso viene después. Come, Sherlock-. Sherlock hizo lo que le dijeron, felizmente. No había comido sopa de cangrejo en años, ¿cómo sabía John que tenía una predilección por ella? Cada plato que llegó después de ese fue probado y consumido con ganas, todo sabroso y delicioso. Sherlock no había comido tanta comida así de una sentada en toda su vida. Incluso John estaba teniendo dificultades para acabar el pudin al final. Ambos hombres tenían la barriga llena pero sonrisas enormes. -Eso estuvo increíble.

-Realmente lo fue-. Sherlock se sentía contento y feliz. John había hecho un montón de esfuerzo para hacer que hoy fuera agradable y estaba agradecido. - ¿Ahora qué?

John llevó a Sherlock a Hyde Park para disfrutar del Winter Wonderland. Deambularon por él, no hacienda nada realmente, simplemente disfrutando chocar los codos el uno con el otro mientras se abrían paso por la multitud. Sherlock no podía recordar haber sido más feliz en navidad. John había hecho su día entero fantástico. Sin pensarlo, Sherlock colocó su brazo alrededor del hombro de John, acercándole mientras caminaban. John no protestó. De hecho, el médico inmediatamente colocó su mano alrededor de la cintura de Sherlock, agarrándole la cadera firmemente mientras continuaron paseando. Cuando se pararon para admirar una exhibición o adornos, Sherlock permitió que su brazo se apartara pero John le cogió de la mano y la agarró con fuerza. Sherlock sonrió y le dejó.

Continuaron paseando de la mano hasta que John encontró un quiosco vendiendo tazas humeantes de chocolate caliente. Se separaron durante un momento pero después Sherlock piso su brazo alrededor del hombro de John y John puso el suyo otra vez alrededor de la cintura de Sherlock y continuaron su lento paseo. Había villancicos para escuchar así que lo hicieron bebiendo su chocolate y abrazados el uno al otro. Sherlock se sentía más feliz que nunca y se preguntó cuánta felicidad podría aguantar. Era casi abrumadora. Cuando sus bebidas se acabaron y los envases fueron tirados apropiadamente, John cogió de nuevo la mano de Sherlock y le alejó de allí.

Esta vez su taxi no tenía otro destino que a casa, pero Sherlock no estaba decepcionado. Las guirnaldas y adornos eran acogedores en vez de estridentes repelentes y su piso olía a galletas de vainilla y alegría. Cuando entraron en el piso John se rio y señaló a la entrada. La señora Hudson había colgado un gran muérdago en una cuerda roja brillantes y los dos estaban de pie bajo el. - ¿Sí?

-Sí-. No hubo ni incomodidad ni titubeo. Ambos hombres se movieron hasta que sus labios se encontraron y luego sus brazos estaban abrazando al otro fuertemente una vez más hasta que estuvieron sujetando la nunca del otro y profundizando su primer beso tanto como podían. Sherlock sabía que este era el verdadero regalo, dejando a un lado cenas elegantes y citas encantadoras e inesperadas. Estaba aquí con John Hamish Watson y estaban juntos. No se necesitaba nada más que decir, no esta noche, pero tal vez más tarde. Ahora mismo era un nuevo comienzo, un comienzo nuevo, un camino lejos de la dolorosa soledad que había estado planeando en este mismo día. -Sabes que te amo, John.

-Lo sé. Solo necesitaba mostrarte que te amo de igual manera-. Permanecieron de pie y se besaron, y Sherlock se dejó de preocupar por estar solo, o sobre qué vendría luego, o de cómo sus vidas cambiarían. Todas esas respuestas llegarían. Ahora mismo estaba este momento para disfrutar, y el momento siguiente para esperar con ganas, y una vida entera de momentos que experimentar. Este, este era el mejor de todos los regalos.


End file.
